Ibuki Tsubasaragi (MLBRP universe)
|user = Thunderbuk1 |species = Human |gender = Male |age = 15 |residence = Paris, Frnace |occupation = Student |nicknames = Thunderbuki |alterego = Red Blacksmith Blanc Wolf |miraculous = Wolf Miraculous |weapon = Ability to create Weapons Serrated Scythe |kwami = Aargus |englishvoice = Dante Basco }}Ibuki Tsubasaragi 'is a half japanese, half french blogger/shoutcaster whos also a close friend of Alya Cesaire. He weilds the miraculous of choleric, the wolf miraculous 'Appearance AS A CIVILIAN: he has red eyes. His hair is gray fading to red. he can be seen wearing black and red. AS RED BLACKSMITH: he has a bit long but messy hair, wearing a blindfold which blocks his eyes but his eyes glow also wearing a cloth around his mouth. he wears a suit equipped with heavy spaulders and radars AS BLANC WOLF: his hair is still long and messy, but he wears a mask covering only his mouth and a hood. he has eyes with red iris and white pupil and black sclerae AS WOLF CENTAURES: his appearance still resembles blanc wolf, except he usually takes the form of a centaur with cloven hooves for front legs and wolf legs for hind legs. His hood is down and his hands has sharp nails glowing red. He can usually seen breathing heavily showing of how mad and angry he is. 'Abilities' AS RED BLACKSMITH: He has the ability to create objects by using psionic energy. However, his ability to create objects is limitless. he can also use this ability to create wings, gaining him the ability to fly. AS BLANC WOLF: Blanc Wolf uses his serrated scythe as his weapon, being able to fight with it easily and use his special power. His special power is "Arsenal" is used by making weapons via psionic energy. The user is available to 10-15 weapons. However, he can use this to make wings. Aargus, the wolf kwami, gives him access to 6 special forms: *Wretched mode: the most powerful form. It gives him super speed, ability to create smokescreens and arsenal makes his weapon available to 25 weapons *Drowned mode: this mode causes all water puddle or reflections to be portals which Blanc wolf can jump on to from portal to portal. it only works when its raining or blanc wolf is surrounded by buildings with glass surfaces (Only two has been revealed) AS WOLF CENTAURES: His abilities completely mirrors Blanc Wolf. he has the ability to create living objects made out of psionic energy (usually he creates wolves and knights) he can now also use this to fly. his special power can send a person to a comatose state. he has the ability to change the moon's direction, eventually causing solar and lunar eclipse. his powers are also enough to destroy a miraculous. 'Personality' he has a depression, making him hawkmoth's no. 1 victim to be akumatized. he also can be sarcastic, often being a bit mean to other people. He can be a bit arrogant, but deep down he cares for his friends, especially Alya. People describe him as "A guy who eats Human nails and metal nails for breakfast" As Red Blacksmith, hes seen to be sadistic and stoic. But at some times, he can be sarcastic and insulting (such as congratulating rena rouge for having a miraculous obviously her parents never had a reason to) Whenever he speaks, he appears to speak in a thick russian accent As Blanc Wolf, he only fights fair with akumatized villains and wont use his superpower because according to him, its cheating, which is why he would rather fight hand to hand combat, or use his weapon making powers or scythe instead. As Wolf Centaures, he has the personality of a "Rabid Dog". He breathes and growls heavily showing how angry he is and to the point he is willing to give hawk moth the miraculouses even if it means killing cat noir and ladybug. He cant speak properly in fact he speaks like he lost his mind (for example: "DESTROY!!" "YOU, MIRACULOUS! GIVE NOW!! OR DIE!!" "MUST. KILL!!") 'Relationships' Alya Cesaire - His close friend and fellow blogger. Aargus - His kwami Hawk Moth - Hawk Moth has been hunting him days so he can akumatize him Luka Couffaine - He is also his close friend and a childhood grade 5th classmate. He often calls him Ruka. Marinette Dupain-Cheng - She is also his close friend and will often call her "Marimess" Lila Rossi - His childhood ex-crush. he has a deep anger against her because of what happened ever since they were young. she will be the main reason why Ibuki will be akumatized right in his Miraculous Liui Aquino - Ibuki is a big fan of him. He was surprised that Liui decided to be friends with him, Alya and Luka. Richard Tsubasaragi - His grandfather. he told Ibuki that hes been using the wolf miraculous for evil but ended up regretting it and finally getting redeemed. he sent out Ibuki to Gabriel Agreste to make Ibuki as his advisor due to Richard thinks that Gabriel Agreste has been the reason why "weird things happen" all over paris Yuna Tsubasaragi - His twin sister. Yuna cares for him deeply. 'Trivia' *Because of his personality, hawkmoth has been hunting him all day until the day he was akumatized. *as Blanc Wolf, he and Rena Rouge are partners **Unlike Ladybug and Cat Noir, they know each other's identities, but Alya would never blog that Ibuki is Blanc Wolf even though Ibuki never told her to not blog it. *He likes Owl City songs *He and Hawk Moth shares some traits: **Both of their costume doesnt look like their kwamis like Rena Rouge, Ladybug and Cat Noir whos costumes look like their kwamis **both had a stoic personality. **both are good at hand to hand combat. *His running gag is that he always ends up having his hand bitten by dogs, especially Aargus *Similar to Rena Rouge and Le Paon, a part of their body also physically changes when transforming with Le Paon's skin turning lavender, Rena Rouge's Hair becoming red with white tips while Blanc Wolf's sclerae becomes black while he gets white pupils with red iris, and his hair turning violet with red forelocks *His akumatized form is based on Thunderbuk1's World of Warcraft Character *If he was akumatized in the Miraculous, his powers will be too OP. *according to master fu, His family has a long lineage of Wolf miraculous holders, some using it for evil, but some using it for evil eventually got killed. And some using it for good. **Ibuki once said that his grandfather eventually used the wolf miraculous for evil. But later regretted it and was redeemed. Category:Miraculous Heroes Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Thunderbuk1